


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Skipping Class, Teenage Rebellion, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:40 AM**

Your parents really don't think to tell you about how bad life gets when you're young.

Because the thing is,it does get had and _sucks._

But there isn't anything you can do about it.

Your parents say they know best and that they just want the best for you.And when your young,stupid and naive you believe them.Even though it couldn't be more a lie.


End file.
